


you're so golden

by haechland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, More Fluff, Slice of Life, idk how to tag, its not explicitly said but its kinda obvious, kinda??, lapslock, mark likes donghyuck a lot, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechland/pseuds/haechland
Summary: mark often asked odd questions. his friends had long stopped the weird looks and confused glances, but when mark asked renjun this one specific question, he got a little more than a bizarre side eye. “what do you think donghyuck tastes like?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	you're so golden

mark often asked odd questions. his friends had long stopped the weird looks and confused glances, but when mark asked renjun this one specific question, he got a little more than a bizarre side eye. “what do you think donghyuck tastes like?” renjun choked a little on his coffee, pausing for a moment to cough and splutter before turning back to mark, who was watching him with a curious gaze. renjun cleared his throat one last time before repeating marks question back to him, “what do i think donghyuck would taste like?”. mark hummed, shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. renjun was quiet for a moment. “like- if i were to eat him?” he asked, still surprised by the question. “no. more like- if you were to um,” mark stumbled over his words, his hands flailing around a little “i don’t know, kiss him?” the end of his sentence came out high pitched and unsure. renjun scrunched his nose up, turning back to his hot drink. “what makes you think i’ve kissed him? i prefer to keep his mouth a good distance from my own.” mark shook his head before realising renjun wasn’t looking at him. “i know that. i meant more like theoretically.” mark watched as renjun turned to face him again “so if i were to theoretically kiss donghyuck, what do i think he would theoretically taste like?” mark nodded. renjun seemed to think for a moment, “probably like birthday cake? you know that cheap kind that’s at every kid’s birthday party.” he said, finally. mark considered it before humming, satisfied with the answer. he finished his cereal quickly and went about his day.

mark asked jeno the same question a few weeks later, he didn’t really know what answer he was looking for but figured if he kept asking he might work it out. “what do you think donghyuck tastes like?” jeno’s reaction was far less extreme than renjun’s, treating it as any other one of mark’s weird questions. jeno rolled over to face mark, his view cut off by the pillow in front of him. mark looked up from his spot on the floor, waiting for a response. jeno didn’t think for very long, quickly blurting out “probably like that disgusting green tea he never stops drinking.” mark chuckled, smiling a little. “yeah, probably.” when jaemin arrived a little later, jeno brought the question up again. “what do you think donghyuck tastes like?” the other boy looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow. “where did that question come from?” jeno laughed, “mark asked earlier.” jaemin’s lips moved to form a small ‘o’ shape, before pulling into a tight lipped smile. he thought for a minute, taking a little longer than jeno had. “i don’t know why but i feel like he’d taste like strawberries.” jeno scoffed, “donghyuck barely eats strawberries.” jaemin sent him a glare, scrunching up his nose. “it’s just that gut feeling, you know?” mark knew.

mark decided to change his question up a little bit. mark didn’t see jisung or chenle quite as much as his other friends, so they weren’t quite as used to mark’s random outbursts. “if donghyuck were to smell like a scenario, what would he smell like?” he asked, watching as jisung squinted at him, pulling a face. “how can someone smell like a scenario?” chenle smacked his arm, answering mark straight away. “he’d smell like a hot summer's day in the countryside.” mark nodded, noticing jisung giving chenle an even odder look than he had originally given mark. “how would he smell like the countryside? we live in seoul?” jisung’s eyes flickered between the two older boys in obvious confusion. “don’t think about it. what scenario does donghyuck smell like?” chenle repeated. jisung stammered for a few moments before an actually intelligible string of words left his lips. “like? like um- baking with you grandma when you were little.” it came out as more of a question, but chenle grinned. “see? that’s perfect.” mark smiled at their answers.

mark asked johnny the same question the next day at their apartment. “johnny, what scenario does donghyuck smell like?” johnny let out a long, thoughtful, sigh, stirring the paste halfheartedly. “probably like a college party.” mark furrowed his brow, “you think he smells like alcohol and sweat?” mark’s voice was quiet under the buzzing of the oven fan. “no,no. more like the vibes of a college party. you know, like fun and intoxicating, but at the same time, an awful idea.” johnny spoke loudly from the kitchen, his voice drowning out a little by the time it made itself to the living room. mark hummed, he hadn’t thought about it that way. 

mark decided to ask yukhei what donghyuck tasted like. yukhei had laughed loudly at first, jabbing mark’s chest with his finger playfully, teasing that mark wanted to know what kissing donghyuck would taste like. mark puffed up his cheeks, his body heating up in the already warm room. after calming down from the laughter yukhei already had an answer. “apple juice.” he said, the smile still on his face. “donghyuck doesn’t drink apple juice.” mark stated. yukhei shrugged, “he should.” mark didn’t question any further.

when the topic came up with taeil, the older man gave mark a sweet smile, almost knowing. “donghyuck smells warm, like sleep.” mark nodded, agreeing. taeil set his face in his hands, his eyes seeing through mark. the younger one squirmed in his seat, sitting on his hands. “he came by today, said he missed you.” taeil’s voice was smooth, an ever present smile in its tone. mark didn’t meet his eyes. “i’ll make you some green tea and some hot chocolate to go.” he stood up, making his way behind the counter, where the various machines mark didn’t know the jobs of started whirring and buzzing. mark watched as taeil pranced around, the yellow lights above casting odd shadows. he finished making the drinks quickly, making sure the paper cup holders were on properly before handing them over to mark. “enjoy!” he called out, receiving a small smile from mark in return as he left the cafe.

mark knocked on the bright red door lightly, hyper aware of any sound that came from within the house. he heard footsteps and then keys jingling about, the many keychains hitting the metal handle. it took a moment for the door to actually unlock and be opened, a small figure standing on the other side in an old grey hoodie and black sweatpants. mark gave a warm smile, getting an even brighter one sent his way. donghyuck stepped aside, letting mark in. slipping his shoes, hat and coat off, mark handed donghyuck the green tea, which was still steaming hot. the younger boys eyes lit up, mouthing a quiet “thank you.” as he lead mark into the living room. an old disney film was already playing on the tv, a mass of blankets on the floor in front of the sofa, it was easy to assume donghyuck was already having a movie night. mark settled down on the heap, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, burning his mouth a little. “what are you doing here, anyway.” donghyuck asked, his voice still quiet. “i missed you.” mark said simply, meeting his eyes. donghyuck smiled, scooting closer. they got into a more comfortable position as the movie went on, donghyuck’s head securely placed on mark’s shoulder, his face hidden a little in his neck, and mark’s head placed gently on top of his, their legs a tangled mess under the sheets. mark decided donghyuck smelt like home, like warm cotton and gentle smiles. he probably tasted like lemon and honey, sweet but tangy at the same time. maybe mark would find out someday.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for coming along for this little ride! i wrote this in one night so it's kinda messy but that' fine, it's cute :]


End file.
